


Star Wars Episode IX: A New Order

by William_Sipewalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, RIP General Leia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Sipewalker/pseuds/William_Sipewalker
Summary: One year after the Battle of Crait, Leia Organa is dead and the Resistance is scattered. Seeking peace and justice in the galaxy, the brave General Dameron leads a fragmented rebellion to an ascendant First Order. But now he must fight a different fear-- facing Finn for the first time in months. And unfortunately, he does not come with good news.





	1. Facing Finn

As the ship shuttered out of hyperspace, Poe’s stomach clenched. In front of him was the green, backworld planet that he’d been avoiding.

It was one of the Resistance’s most vital outposts, and home to a growing militia of natives who were key to their overall strategy in the outer rim. Yet in the months after Leia’s passing, Poe hadn’t visited this key asset even once. And if he was being honest, it was absurd.

They had been hard months. Losing their General less than a year after the rest of their leadership had been disastrous. And on a personal note, losing Leia had been emotional and demoralizing for everyone. Poe especially.

Still, the Resistance rallied around Poe’s command, and their goal had not changed: liberate the galaxy via scattered guerrilla warfare to chip away at the First Order’s supremacy.

He peered out the viewport at the massive world in front of him. So many planets, and each with millions of sentients-- all crying for their help. How could he ever liberate an entire galaxy when he could barely comprehend the size of it all? He was just a pilot...

“General?” Commander Connix broke him out of his trace, “8 minutes to the rendezvous.”

Poe nodded silently.

“He’ll be there,” Kaydel said confidently, as if to relieve his fear.

“I know, Commander.” He sighed. “That doesn’t make it any easier".

In his periphery, he could have sworn he saw her roll her eyes at him. But that would be very close to insubordination, and of course Kaydel knew better...

******

Planetside, Finn half-registered Rose’s comforting grip on his arm as he squinted into the sky.

He never knew what to expect when it came to the new General. They had an instant connection that seemed to go beyond the camaraderie of soldiers in battle, but Poe was always rushing. And now, after his promotion and Leia… It felt like all the rushing was a way to avoid him.

And Finn didn’t like it one bit.

Still, he had his pride. After he gently let Rose down in aftermath of Crait, everyone had expected him to pursue Rey. But she was a Jedi now, and his love for her was great enough to know she needed space.

So he had thrown himself into the mission: providing military strategy, supplies, and support for the local militia that was active on the planet.

It was thrilling work, and his fire for the Resistance had only grown. Still, he was lonely. His friendship with Rose was fond, but a little strained since his gentle rejection. Nothing compared to his deep devotion to Rey or Poe.

Speak of the bantha. As the U-55 transport shuttle came to a swift landing in front of him, Finn felt like he might jump out of his skin. There Poe stood. Right there.

He legs carried him before his brain caught up.

He was running.

And suddenly, Poe was running too.

They collided on the tarmac, all arms and smiles and “Buddy!”s. And if the hug lingered longer than strictly necessary, no one made any comments.

He smelled good. He felt good. And Finn could barely help himself as his nerves gave way to a burst of enthusiasm.

“Poe! I mean, General! How have you been?? Where have you been??” He tried not to lace that last question with accusation, and (mostly) succeeded.

“Finn! Buddy! You can always call me Poe.”

He grinned at each other like madmen.

“I’ve been busy. The Resistance is spread thin.” Poe said, almost self-consciously. “But I hear you’re doing big things here.”

Before he could answer in the affirmative, Rose was beside them with a somewhat forced looking smile. “General.” she said politely.

Poe didn’t share her reservation— he went in for a hug.

It was brief, but gave Finn time to notice a conspicuous absence.

“Poe?” he started, half afraid of the answer. “Where’s BB-8?”

Poe gave a slight chuckle, but he looked at Finn like he had just given him his firstborn.

“I miss him too. He went off with Rey a few days ago. Top secret mission. They’ve become… very attached.”

Finn smiled at the hint of jealousy in that last part. Him and that damn droid…

“Glad he’s ok. With things the way they are…”

Finn didn’t have the heart to finish.

“He’s fine, pal. I’ll let him know you asked.” He turned to Lieutenant— no, Commander Connix. “Let’s gather high command on the Holonet and set up a check-in.” He glanced back at Finn. “Then, it’s time to celebrate.”

******

The reunion couldn’t have gone better if he’d dreamed it— and by the stars, he had. Poe was elated at seeing his friend again, and was even happier that Finn seemed to miss him just as much.

Still, as he checked in with his recently-established high command, he couldn’t help but double-think the celebration he’d suggested.

So much time. So much socialization. So much potential for it all to go south…

Still, the troops needed a break. They had been working non-stop since they were assigned this planet, with little support from headquarters. They deserved a celebration regardless of Poe’s selfish concerns. And Finn was top of that list.

Over the past three months, Finn had proven himself a capable leader on and off the battlefield. He had gained the absolute trust of the natives here, and had advised them to multiple, high-profile victories.

Which made the next part so difficult.

The success of Finn’s strategies had captured the attention of the First Order— so much so that it threatened to jeopardize the mission.

Few but Poe knew it, but the Resistance was pulling out within the week.

So let them have one night of jubilation, Poe figured, before the shitshow begins. And if he and Finn get to spend a little extra time with the warm glow of reunion still kindled… no one could really fault his intentions.

He leaned back in his seat; his feet subconsciously feeling for a droid that was half a galaxy away. Tonight would be a good night, he decided. After all, Finn would be there.


	2. Poe, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance on Ryloth has fought bravely, but General Poe Dameron fears their success has left them exposed to the wrath of the First Order. He faces a difficult decision, but rewards the troops with some much-needed levity. It helps that a certain hero-of-the-Resistance has joined the party.

The party started before Poe had even left the tent. Somehow, Kaydel and Rose had convinced him to be part of the conspiracy.

Not that Finn really minded… he desperately needed a drink. Still, he wasn’t keen on getting in trouble with high command. Or leaving Poe feeling left out. Or angry.

Before he could get too nervous, however, a couple Twi'lek officers that he’d been working closely with came ‘round to buy him a drink. When they discovered it was an open bar— courtesy of the General— they were even more delighted.

And if he was really honest with himself, behind all the nerves, Finn was feeling pretty elated too. He and Poe’s reunion had gone amazingly— almost like the first time they’d seen each other before the Battle at Starkiller.

As he smiled with his friends and sipped his Correllian wine, he could hardly remember why he’d ever been so nervous in the first place.

And then Poe entered, the party got quiet, and Finn’s nerves rebounded stronger than before. Damn, Poe was handsome.

For his part, the General broke the tension immediately— grabbing a glass and praising the Resistance’s work on Ryloth and the locals who joined them.

It was a nice speech, but Finn sensed it was a bit too rehearsed.

Rose looked up at him with keen eyes. “You’re happy he’s back, aren’t you?”

He forced a casual smile. “Of course I am. He’s our friend.”

Rose just nodded, absently, and then quickly excused herself to get another drink.

Before Finn even had time to wonder, there Poe was: arm wrapped around him, huge grin on his face, hair as perfect as ever.

“How’s my favorite hero of the Resistance?” Poe asked him loudly. He had to make an effort not to blush.

“I’m great, General. Have you made time to stay the Best Pilot in the Resistance? Or are you passing the throne to that Kaz kid?”

“Ha!” Poe faked offense. “I can give that flyboy a run for his money any time!”

“I bet,” Finn smiled at his friend. His General.

The comfortable silenced lingered. As they looked at each other, arms still entwined, Poe’s lower lip sunk beneath his teeth.

A Twi'lek officer, who apparently couldn’t read a fucking room, interrupted them to praise the leadership of the brave and noble Lieutenant Finn.

Poe took the intrusion kindly. It was a party, after all. And how could he balk at a chance to further praise his favorite former-stormtrooper?

“Yeah, Finn is the best! He saved my life from certain death, ya know?”

Yendor looked at him with a new layer of admiration. “You must tell me this story!” he insisted in his thick Twi'leki accent.

Finn’s cheeks burned as Poe recounted the story in absurd detail for the 100th time— exaggerating Finn’s role and downplaying the miscalculations.

“Don’t forget the bit where you crashed our TIE” he interjected toward the end.

Poe rolled his eyes good-naturedly and took his arm away to face him. “Yeah, but… I was busy introducing myself.”

“I recall some begging to take me back to a certain junkyard planet-which-will-not-be-named….”

“BB-8 was there! Not to mention…”  
  
This went on for a while, until the story was finished and the small crowd dispersed for another round of drinks. Finn found himself missing Poe’s arm around his shoulders.

“Ya know,” Finn observed, suddenly serious, “you never tell the part where you gave me my name… Why is that?”

Poe looked at him with those sober eyes. “Finn, buddy. I hate what the First Order did to you more than anyone. Not even giving you a fucking name. But that part…” he paused, seeming to collect himself. “It never felt right to tell it. I don’t want anyone thinking you are anything less than your own man— no matter where your name came from.”

“I don’t know…” Finn offered, “I thought that part was pretty fucking romantic.”

Poe laughed charmingly. “I am pretty fucking romantic. Even in a crisis.”

“Yeah,” Finn looked down, a bit too somber for a party. “Well, there seem to be plenty of those to keep you busy.”

Poe, sensing the shift in mood, put his hand on Finn’s shoulder. “Finn,” he started, not really knowing what to say. Busted… “I didn’t mean to be away so long. It wasn’t you. I’m sorry.”

Finn just nodded, looking down at his half-empty cup.

“After the General— Leia…”

The sudden roar of horns killed the words before they left his mouth. Those were not Resistance sirens. Somewhere on Ryloth, the First Order was taking its revenge.


	3. The Last Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half a galaxy away from the battle beginning on Ryloth, Rey continues her Jedi training with the guidance of translucent Luke Skywalker. But as her frustration builds, she questions whether she should ignore Luke's warnings and take the fight directly the Supreme Leader.

Rey sat on the floor of the crumbling, abandoned temple and reached out— not with her arms, but with the Force. BB-8 sat quietly next to her in low-power mode. He had become used to her meditating and was surprisingly intent on not interrupting her.

Through the Force, Rey sensed a galaxy on the brink of… something. There was pain and heartache, but also restlessness and frustration.

Perhaps she was projecting.

Since her encounter with Kylo Ren over a year ago, she had dedicated herself to completing her Jedi training. But it was difficult, thankless work.

Ahead of her, a presence rippled in the Force. She opened her eyes to her master— the blue phantom of Luke Skywalker.

His presence was a comfort, but, in all honesty, the majority of her training had come from inside the tomes of the ancient Jedi she had taken from the First Temple before its destruction.

“Master Luke,” she said with an edge of despair, “I’m tired of hanging around in ancient temples while the galaxy crumbles… When will I be able to defeat him?”

“You must have patience,” Luke said in this wisest voice. “Remember your encounter with Yira Ren. She fell because she was in a rush to prove herself. Three Knights have fallen because they underestimated their enemy. Don’t make the same mistake.”

She bowed her head. She was still frustrated, but she knew he was right.

“Finn and Poe and the Resistance are out there _fighting!_ I just wish I…”

“The Resistance is not so different than you. Are they rushing to Coruscant take on the entire Order? No. They’re hidden in the Outer Rim, scattered and waiting for the moment to make their move.

“Finn isn’t waiting. BB-8 says Finn is taking the lead on Ryloth and they’re _winning_.”

Luke sighed. “Do not mistake temporary advances for victory. The Jedi won countless battles during the Clone Wars, yet at the end of the war, they were destroyed."

“This is different. Finn is different.”

Luke smiled. “Your faith in your friends reminds me of a young farmboy from Tatooine.” Rey smiled at the comparison. “You trust them and they trust you. So trust yourself— completing your training _will_ win this war. Just maybe not in the way you expect.”

With that, Luke was gone, and BB-8 whirred awake beside her.

“Come on, BB” she said as she stood. “We have more temples to visit.”


	4. Grand Strategies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Ryloth, General Dameron makes a strategic choice-- one that is not popular with members of the Resistance. Including Finn. Little do they know that the First Order is having a similar debate...

“This is Armitage Hux, Grand General of the First Order. Surrender the rebels or face extermination.”

Every holo device on the planet received the same snarling, mousy-faced message. Broadcast short-range from one of three Star Destroyers now orbiting Ryloth, it chilled Finn to the bone.

Yes, they had widespread support from the populace. But this was different. This was a direct threat, and the people of Ryloth had been through so much in recent memory. It wouldn’t take many fearful citizens long to rat out the Resistance.

“Finn, we need to talk.” Poe looked deadly serious.

******

“YOU WANT US TO LEAVE??” Finn shouted. He was completely justified in his anger, but Poe still felt a little hurt.

“Finn, we can’t face the First Order in open combat! You know this!”

“I also know that we can’t just leave Ryloth to be destroyed! If they know we’re here, they know the Twi'leks were helping us! And the First Order takes no prisoners.”

He was right. Damned if he was right.

“Finn, we have to be smart. There isn’t much Resistance left. We are the s—”

“Yeah, yeah.” Finn interrupted, frustrated at his General’s repetitions. “We’re the spark. But on Ryloth we’ve been fire! We can’t just abandon them when it’s our fault—“

“They knew the risks! And they still have our training and supplies. But we can’t fight this battle for them.”

“So we’re giving up? That’s our grand strategy?! Be just enough of a nuisance to bruise the First Order’s foot, but back down at the first sign of the heel?”

“That’s a terrible analogy,” Poe tried to joke. “But yes. If it means the survival of the Resistance, the survival of you, than yes. We back off.”

Finn shook his head. “Poe, I know Leia taught you to be cautious. But this is war. At some point, we have to FIGHT.”

Poe sighed. “I know that. Believe me I know that. I watched my parents give their lives for that fight. All my heroes too.” He took Finn’s hand. “But we can’t win this fight. And the Resistance is bigger than Ryloth. We’ve done all we can.”

******

Thousands of miles away on a massive Star Destroyer, the blue light of the hologram burst into an otherwise darkened room.

The unmasked figure of Kylo Ren towered above him. “General Hux. Where are you?? Why do my advisors tell me that three Destroyers have left their posts for the Outer Rim on your orders?”

“Supreme Leader!“ Hux started, clearly caught off guard. “I was given a report that the Resistance—”

He knew it was a risk even mentioning it.

“The Resistance is dead! My mother died months ago, and there has been no activity to suggest any rebellion for nearly a year. Whoever managed to crawl out of Crait has no capability to win a war.”

“But, Supreme Leader, there have been—“

“Silence!” Kylo’s voice strained with anger. “You will return to the Kuat system at once. There have been strikes in the factories and rumors of weakness in the First Order’s command. You will bring them in line.”

The room went dark before Hux could respond.

******

The three Twi'lek officers and a good number of the Resistance forces were waiting with the rest of the Resistance base when Finn and Poe emerged.

Poe hesitated. “The Resistance will be evacuating Ryloth at dawn tomorrow. You have succeeded in giving the Twi'leki Rebels the support and training they needed, but we cannot overstay our welcome. Or risk engaging the First Order before we're ready.”

“With all due respect,” Officer Yonder interjected, “You are leaving us with the enemy at our door! We cannot possibly take on the First Order by ourselves, even with your weapons!”

Poe nodded. “Once the Resistance presence is gone, there is no reason for the First Order to stay. They are here because we’ve attracted too much attention.” The General put his hand on Yonder’s shoulder. “This isn’t goodbye forever; we just need to lay low for a bit.”

Yonder nodded, but did not seem convinced.

Poe looked to the Resistance troops. “I expect this camp to be dismantled by dawn. There’s no time to waste.”


	5. The Battle of Nabat (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Dameron evacuates the secrete Resistance base on Ryloth, but the battle is just beginning. Above the Twi'lek city of Nabat, the First Order prepares to strike.

When dawn arrived over Ryloth the next morning, the three Star Destroyers remained in orbit over the city of Nabat.

General Dameron boarded his shuttle and signaled takeoff. Commander Connix nodded curtly. No one seemed happy with him this morning.

The plan was a staggered exit for the 5 shuttles on base to meet at a rendezvous point in a neighboring system. Once assembled, they would join the main fleet at the edge of the galaxy.

Poe’s was scheduled to be the last one to make the initial jump. But as the blue lines of hyperspace vanished, only 3 ships appeared in front of him.

It took only a fleeting second for Poe to realize the truth. “Damnit, Finn…”

He looked to Commander Connix for any advice, but she just stared at him blankly.

“Alright, so be it. All Resistance shuttles, make the jump.”

******

The city of Nabat was under siege. Hundreds of white-armored stormtroopers were gaining ground block-by-block. Most of the population was gathered indoors and out of sight— defenseless against the onslaught.

The Ryloth militia had gathered around the administrative building at the heart of the city, but they were barely holding ground— fighting a battle on three fronts.

The troopers to the north had broken through first; rather than weaving their way through the city, they had opted to burn everything in their path. The Twi'leks had managed to take out the Flametroopers, but not before much of the old city became ash.

The troopers to the south had taken more time and shown more restraint, but now that they had found the rebels they showed no mercy.

The third wave had broken through just minutes ago— they had taken their time to murder citizens in their homes before joining the fight. The leader of this particular stormtrooper regiment was plated in gold armor with a black pauldron. They were proving to be the most deadly wave yet.

For their part, the Twi'leki rebels were fighting valiantly, but there was little hope. Even with the weapons and training provided by the Resistance, they were outnumbered and outgunned.

“FALL BACK!” came the cry from Officer Yonder as the southern stormtroopers gained more ground after taking out a massive Resistance canon.

******

Grand General Hux viewed the battle from his personal Star Destroyer, _The Magnificent_. Half the city was engulfed in flame, and the reports from the ground said that the battle would be finished by nightfall.

Still, he was worried. No reports corroborated his hunch that the Resistance was still operating on Ryloth. Surely the local rebels could not be creating such havoc without help?

For the fifth time, he took to the comm link. “Commander Pyre, still no sign of the Resistance?”

A short pause, and the Commander responded. “No sir, but they’ve been here. The rebels have way too much equipment to ”

Hux huffed. He had risked too much for there to be nothing. “Commander Pyre, are the weapons marked? We must demonstrate some proof of Resistance interference.”

Another, longer pause. “Negative, sir. All weapons appear to be unmarked. They’ve covered their tracks.”

The comm link crackled as Hux threw it across the room. “They HAVE TO be there! They MUST!!” he shouted to no one in particular.

******

The last Resistance shuttle swerved through the burning city, hidden by a thick cloud of smoke. “Keep low!” Finn shouted, squinting out the window for any sign of life.

“Any lower and we might hit something!” Rose shouted right back. She had not learned to fly for this.

The shuttle was filled about 15 of Finn’s most loyal troops— discontents who thought the General had lost his mind. Although Finn emphasized that the General was very much sane and very much still in charge, he was also perfectly willing to indulge them a bit if it meant they would help the rebels of Ryloth.

The smoke began to dissipate as Rose directed the shuttle south. In its place, green and red flashes of laserfire flooded the sky.

“Careful!” Finn directed. “Make sure we have cover. We won’t make it for ten seconds if we’re spotted, and this will all be for nothing!”

She swerved to where the smoke was thicker— right on the edge of the battle.

“How can we help if we can’t be seen??” Rose shouted back to him.

Finn considered. “I have an idea.”


	6. The Battle of Nabat (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Battle of Nabat rages on, Finn is desperate to find a way to aid the Ryloth rebels without revealing the Resistance's unauthorized presence. Poe, realizing Finn has disobeyed his orders to retreat from the planet, decides his next move with the help of a former mentor and friend.

It was technically a brilliant idea, Rose had to admit, but it was also risky. And dangerous. And on the edge of insanity.

“Let’s do it,” she agreed.

Overloading the shuttle’s weapons systems was easy. Frighteningly easy. With a few flipped switches and command overrides, she had the weapons hot and hotter.

Finn watched her from close behind. She did her best to ignore the proximity— she knew it didn’t mean anything. He had made it clear: they were just friends. And she was fine with that, really. She had just gotten caught up in the heroics. A kiss just seemed like the dramatic thing to do.

She pushed all that down. If this got even a little out of control, the shuttle would explode in a fiery ball of death.

“How’s it coming?” Finn asked urgently. Even from their distant position, it was easy to see that the battle was not going well for the rebels.

“Got it! Overheated and ready to blow.”

Finn gave a nervous chuckle. “Let’s just hope it blows the right way.”

Rose nodded. “Here’s to hoping…”

******

Yonder was dead. Only one Twi'leki officer remained. The rebels were in retreat in nearly every direction. It was almost over, and everyone knew it.

Still, the rebels here were used to desperation, and gave it everything they had.

And then: a new disaster. The top floor of the administrative building was blown to smithereens by some unseen canon. A thick, black smoke rushed from the gash and joined the smoke from the burning city. There was hardly any sunlight left, and it was barely 18 o’clock.

The destruction had taken even the stormtroopers by surprise, and the rebels pressed their advantage— making some headway north and reclaiming a bit of territory.

That was a miracle in itself; they had been losing ground for 4 hours straight. And then a second miracle burst from the mid-levels of the still-standing administrative building: dozens of green streaks of laserfire were unleashed on the troopers in every direction.

None of the rebels were in that building, but they had no time to think about that. The Resistance had abandoned them. Their own government had abandoned them. Even the population of Nabat hid their faces rather than join the fight.

But it seemed the Force was on their side— the blasterfire from the administrative building was driving the First Order troops further away. It would not win the battle, but it bought them time to come up with a strategy.

******

Somewhere deep in hyperspace, General Poe Dameron sighed into hands. The shuttles had half-a-galaxy to travel, and even through hyperspace, the trip was frustratingly slow.

He adjusted the ring around his neck that threatened to strangle him— even the spirit of his mother was mad at him, he thought glumly.

He huffed again, and took out the holo-chip he kept in the inside pocket of his new, dark-blue jacket. His “General jacket” Snap had called it.

He plugged the chip into the nearest holo screen and entered the code. 2-1-8-7.

A shining blue face appeared— younger than he’d seen it in forever.

“Hi, Poe.” The princess-turned-general quipped. “If you’re watching this, I’m dead.” He felt a tear forming, but it didn’t fall. “You are the next General of the Resistance. Congratulations. It’s not a burden I would give my worst enemy, but it’s yours now.” She chuckled to herself. It was good to see her laugh. “Leading a Rebellion cost me so much. Sometimes more than I thought I could bear. But leading the Resistance cost me even more. I hope it does not do the same to you.”

She paused. Thinking. “Poe, life is about more than leadership or rebellion or the Republic. Those things are incredibly important; I know I don’t have to tell you that. But life is also about joy and family and love. Your parents knew that. They gave up so much to be together. To be with you. And I don’t think they regretted a minute of it. So I’m asking you —ordering you— to not make the same mistakes I did. Lead the Resistance, but never let go of love for it.”


	7. Another Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Nabat comes to a close, and General Poe Dameron is in a desperate search for the brave soldier who defied his orders and helped the rebels of Ryloth save their planet.

Grand General Armitage Hux dangled in midair as the blue light of a hologram flooded the bridge of _The Magnificent._

The voice of Supreme Leader Ren boomed across the room. _“I ordered you to retreat! And now Commander Pyre tells me he is engaged in a full-scale battle on MY orders??”_

“Please… the Resistance is… there…”

_“Not according to Commander Pyre! He says there are no signs of interference— just a gang of disgruntled Twi'leks”_

“I… kn—“

 _“Silence!”_ The grip on Hux’s neck squeezed tighter. _“You WILL retreat! You will return to the Kuat shipyards. And you will NEVER defy me again.”_

Hux dropped to the floor. He gasped and clutched his throat.

In a hoarse voice, choked with anger and humiliation, he barked “Order all troops to evacuate. EXCEPT _Commander Pyre_. I wish to speak to him _PERSONALLY_.”

******

The Resistance shuttles emerged from hyperspace just in time to see three First Order Star Destroyers disappear from their orbit above Ryloth.

Poe looked out the window in astonishment. “He did it,” he whispered to himself.

“But… how?” Kaydel replied in an equally awed tone.

As they landed in the southern region of Nabat, Poe felt a bit of déjà vu— but this time his nerves were tinged with guilt and awe.

The Resistance members who had followed Poe made their way toward the city center. There wasn’t much left of it.

Dozens of wounded Twi'lek citizens roamed the streets— clearly in shock at the devastation. As they moved, Resistance medics helped those with injuries. There were so many of them.

Poe kept moving. The corpses of both stormtroopers and Twi'leks were everywhere, but there were no Resistance troopers to be found. _Thank the Force_ , he prayed silently.

Finally, he stumbled on a ruined administrative building where at least two dozen or so Twi'leks were gathered. It was clear this had been the center of the conflict— the building was surrounded by half-erected barricades, blaster marks, and bodies.

But still, no sign of the Resistance. _Where is he?_

Poe ordered the rest of his company to spread out in search of survivors or the injured locals. He looked toward the still-smoldering fires to the north. Surely not… It couldn’t be…

His darkest thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand on his shoulder.

“You made it.”

 _“FINN!”_ he turned so fast and grabbed the man, pulling him into a one-sided hug. “I thought I’d lost you.”

Finn hugged him back, confused and hesitant. “What are you doing here, Poe?”

“Finn, I’m so sorry. I should have listened.” He broke the hug, but kept a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “You were right, we can’t abandon our friends. Even if it means taking a risk.”

“Poe, we almost died out there. We gained some ground, but we were losing… I don’t understand why they would just retreat.”

Poe looked at him with a spark of hope. “They must be weaker than we thought.”

The two men considered the implications.

“I have a plan!” they said in unison.

******

Poe and Finn made their way back to the gathered group of Resistance and rebels. An intense conversation seemed to be happening between the Twi'leks and the Resistance members.

“What’s going on?” Poe asked in his best General voice. Clearly something serious.

Rose started to speak, but she was quickly interrupted by the last remaining Twi'lek officer.

“We are deciding what to do with _them_ —"

The group parted to reveal four First Order stormtroopers sitting with their hands tied behind their backs and their helmets on the ground beside them.

And one of them wore golden armor, with a black pauldron.

Finn could hardly believe his eyes. “ _Commander Pyre?"_


	8. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds herself on an unfamiliar world with no record of a Jedi Temple. With only the Force to direct her, she searches for a trace of the distant past-- and finds a friend.

Rey made her way through the maze of swamp on the dark, eerie planet of Dagobah without any plan or strategy— only a sense of peace and purpose.

“Why has the Force drawn me here?” she wondered aloud.

There was no record of any Jedi temple in this system and, as far as she could tell, there seemed to be no sentient life on the planet.

Still, the Force did seem to flow strongly here; time seemed slower, the air was thick with life, and a silent notion guided her forward.

She was dirty, and glad she’d left BB-8 on the _Falcon_. The droid was resourceful, but she would’ve had to clean him _extensively_ before Poe saw him and short-circuited.

The path she followed took her through dense, swampy forest. To any other, her path must have seemed aimless, yet the Force drove her ever forward toward some unknown destination.

Eventually, she came upon a small hut in the shadow of a massive tree. It looked abandoned— snakes slithered through glassless windows and a family of mynocks had made a nest near the door.

Something told her to enter. Waves of the Force radiated from the little home.

The hut was even worse-for-wear on the inside. And small, as if built for a child. Twice, she turned only to hit her head on a rafter.

Carefully, she worked to build a fire in the tiny pit. There was still a small amount of wood left by the hut’s former occupants, but she’d need more to stay overnight.

She glanced around the room, when her eyes met another small log.

She reached out, and voices of the past spiraled around her as quickly and confusingly as her vision on Takodana.

 

_A small green being in Jedi robes falling asleep as a young man watched him…_

 

_The flash of dueling lightsabers and a terrible, haunting laugh…_

 

_A young, blond Luke Skywalker running through the jungle with great speed…_

 

_The green alien mediating in sorrow. Utterly alone._

 

_The ghost of a bearded man echoing “That boy is our last hope”_

 

_The mask of Darth Vader falling to the ground— his blue eyes shining through a crack in the helmet…_

 

_The green Jedi looking towards a departing X-wing declaring, “No. There is another.”_

 

She gasped, the stick sweaty in her palm.

Only it wasn’t a log or a stick or a saber. It was a very small staff.

The green alien now appeared blue and translucent, but he was unmistakable.

“Master Jedi” she half-bowed.

“Yoda, am I called.” said the funny green figure. She offered his staff. He took it.


	9. Balance, Twice Disrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey remains on Dagobah with Jedi Master Yoda to hone her skills and understand the nature of the Force. Unfortunately, her lessons are disrupted when a malevolent presence demonstrates the unbalance of the galaxy in a flash.

Master Yoda was a patient teacher— more conventional than Luke had been in life, and more present than he had been in death.

“Balance, there must be in the Force. Dominant, neither Darkness nor Light must never be.” As Rey balanced two smaller stones on top of her growing Force-sculpture, she contemplated the metaphoric balance of the galaxy.

“Kylo Ren and I are equally matched in the Force. But it isn’t just him— it’s a whole galaxy of stormtroopers and Star Destroyers and hidden super weapons. Are they part of the Force too?”

Yoda seemed to consider. “The Force cares not for politics. Too confident, we were, in the old days, that the Force was on our side. The senate fell, and so did the Order. But the Empire fell too.”

“Then the Force is in balance now? Even though Kylo Ren controls the galaxy and I’m hiding in a swamp? That hardly seems equal.”

“Hard to discern, the Force is. Balanced, it is not. But why, I do not know.”

“Luke told me about the Prophecy. About his father.” she considered “He defeated the Jedi Order and brought down the Empire, and it still wasn’t enough.”

Yoda nodded. “The journey of Skywalker, prophesied it was. A boy conceived of the Force. Brought balance to the Living Force, he did. But, it was not enough.”

“I have to know what’s missing— why the galaxy is still in chaos. If Anakin Skywalker tried and failed to bring balance, then I should find out why.”

“Yes, yes, your next step that is.” the Jedi master told her. “But first, a foe have you now.”

Rey stood, the rocks tumbling as her concentration broke. “Kylo’s here?!”

A red lightsaber ignited behind her. Yoda shook his head. “Only a minion of the dark one,” he said as he faded into the Force.

Rey turned to face Cerick Ren— a tall, blonde human whose eyes were an enflamed yellow. His lightsaber was pointed straight toward her. “You killed my sister,” a gruff voice growled. “Prepare to die.”

Rey ignited both ice-blue blades of her lightsaber. She still was still adjusting to the grip— somewhere between Luke’s saber and the comfort of her long-lost staff.

Cerick lunged at her— his hatred unable to be contained for a moment longer. Rey barely caught the first swing before he was nearly on top of her.

She backed up as he swung his blade, fast as lightning. He was not in control, but he was strong and had little to lose.

She did her best to block each blow, but he was surprisingly fast for his size, and she was caught off guard.

Rey reached out to the Force, but found it fluctuating wildly around her. She stumbled as she backed onto the rocks that had once been a delicately balanced sculpture. She lost hold of her lightsaber as she fell to the ground.

She struggled to get up, desperately searching for her lightsaber with her hands as he approached.

Cerick raised his red saber to strike her down, a triumphant look in his eyes, when a flash of lightning engulfed him— utterly destroying the man where he stood. Turning him to ash.

The visage of Yoda appeared with his head bowed as Rey got to her feet.

“Master, I—“

“Go, you must. Find the fortress of Vader on Mustafar. These questions must be answered.”

******

Yoda watched as the Falcon reached the sky. "Lie to her, I should not have."

"If she knew the full truth, she might resist it," urged the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn. "The balance of the Force rests on her."

"She will succeed-- even if she discovers the truth. We have to believe in her," Luke scolded.

Yoda nodded. "On track, her mission is. To Vader's castle, I have sent her."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Let's hope she finds what she needs."


	10. Three or Four Defectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Finn face the four First Order defectors in the aftermath of the battle of Nabat. Their conversation is all the more complicated by an unrepentant gold-plated trooper and a suspicious Ryloth rebellion.

Poe crouched down next to the tied-up defectors with a serious look on his face. The Ryloth rebels formed a ring around them; blasters armed and ready.

“Tell me why you’re here,” he said to the closest one.

“We… heard rumors — the three of us — that there were Resistance troops on Ryloth. Sir, we wish to defect.”

Poe nodded, and then shifted to the gold-plated trooper who Finn had called Pyre.

“The three of you. I’m assuming the _Commander_ was not part of the plan?”

The trooper shook his head. “No sir. Commander Pyre was in a separate battalion. Honestly, sir, when we saw him fall behind we assumed he’d meant to retrieve us.”

Poe looked at Pyre with suspicion. “It seems your fellow defectors don’t trust you. So why should I?”

Pyre half-laughed. “They’re right not to. I did not _acquiesce_ to Resistance thugs willingly. I was pushed out by the Grand General— abandoned by my own troops!”

“And why’s that?” Finn questioned as he stepped forward. At the sight of him, the other three defectors quietly gasped. It was _him_.

Pyre continued, unfazed. “I betrayed the General. He was fool-hearty for coming here.”

“And what” Poe asked, voice chillingly cold “makes us think you won’t betray _us_ at the first chance you get?”

Pyre lifted an eyebrow. “I suppose I cannot convince you to trust me. But if you kill me, it will accomplish nothing. By letting me live, you gain valuable insight into the higher-ups of the First Order. Higher than these _defectors_ can ever offer.

Finn and the General looked at each other. They had a decision to make.

******

“Finn, we have to rejoin the fleet,” Poe said after a solid hour of arguing.

He sighed. “Fine. Go. But I need to stay here. Now more than ever.”

Poe scowled. “I’m not leaving you again.”

Finn didn’t miss a beat. “But you don’t trust the defectors enough to bring them to any sensitive locations. And I don’t trust the Ryloth rebels enough to leave them here. So I stay.”

He sighed. “Poe, you’re not abandoning me. I understand you have a Resistance to run. But my place is here.”

Poe looked at him with deep affection. “But we still have so much to plan.”

He reached for Poe’s arm. “We have time, and a secure channel. I promise I will have input. But this way, I can also get intel from the defectors. Who knows what they know about the fleet, troop movements, military strat—“

“Ok, ok” Poe surrendered. “You’ll stay here. Rose too. I’ll leave a team of 15 with you in case the First Order reappear. Just… be careful. I don’t trust that Commander Pyre.”

Finn looked him in the eyes with absolute sincerity. “I will.”

Poe reached up and grasped something on his chest. It was a thin, silver chain with a single, gold ring dangling on it. Somewhat self-consciously, Poe tugged at it and slipped it over his head. He reached out his hand toward Finn. "I want you to have this," he said more confidently than he felt. "For... luck," he quickly added.

Finn's eyes bulged as he looked down at it. The ring had to be very significant for Poe to wear it all the time, but he'd never asked about it. Now it was his.

He took it out of Poe hands with great care, as if he were grasping a snowflake or a precious jewel.

As he placed it around his neck, he swore there was the hint of a tear in Poe's eyes as he watched him. _For luck_ Poe had said. This seemed like more than that. This seemed like...

"Thank you, Poe. I swear I will keep it safe."

Poe smiled at him. "Good," he said. "You and it."

******

Finn watched Poe's shuttle leave again, and strengthened his resolve. He’d make Poe proud, and find a way to win this war for good. And then what… he didn’t know. But surviving comes first.

Back at the rebel base, he went immediately to the “holding facility” where they’d put the four defectors. It was more like a dungeon in all honesty, but the rebels still didn’t have much in the way of formal facilities.

He took a deep breath. This was the chance he’d been waiting for. Now, just to do it justice.

The four had been placed in the center of the room, with their hands bound and their backs to each other. It’s a miracle the Twi'leks hadn’t gagged them, he thought ruefully.

As he crouched down to untie the defector who’d initially spoken to Poe, he saw something in their eyes. Some sort of mystic reverence. He almost stopped to ask when the door swung open from behind him.

“What EXACTLY are you doing?!” called an angry voice from the doorway.

Finn turned to see Vyeth, the daughter of a fallen Twi'lek officer and a formidable warrior in her own right.

He got up to assure her, but didn’t get the chance.

“Those are OUR prisoners! They fought OUR people, and they stay on RYLOTH and endanger us ALL!”

“They defected to the Resistance,” he reminded her.

“Then why are they not _with_ the Resistance?” she scolded. “Why must they be here, taking up our supplies in our facility with our guards?”

Finn took a breath. In all his time on Ryloth, he’d barely said two words to Vyeth, but he knew she did not approve of their presence here. He’d often caught her red-faced, arguing with her father in muffled voices. Since Yendor’s death, it seemed the voice of dissent had become unleashed.

“They don’t need to be held this way,” then he thought about Pyre. “At least, not all of them.”

She made a sound of disapproval. “So you intend to let them free? Just like that? After what they’ve done to our home?!”

“I checked their blasters,” Finn stated confidently. “Three of them have not been fired since their last inspection.” He turned to Pyre, who was glaring up at him expectedly. “All but one.”

This seemed to satisfy Vyeth. At least for the moment. “You will keep an eye on them. And I will too. If they do anything to jeopardize our liberation, we will not hesitate to eliminate them.”


	11. The Second Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is summoned to Coruscant to face the wrath of Supreme Leader Ren and his new advisor. It does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! I've been drudging through grad school finals week / the holidays.
> 
> This was a fun chapter to write-- I hope you enjoy! Happy holidays!

The Royal Palace of The First Order was a truly massive estate; once belonging to the Jedi, then serving as the Imperial Palace under Palpatine, then sitting empty as the center of power in the Galaxy shifted from the Core. Now, triumphantly revived under the rule of Supreme Leader Ren.

It had some fatal flaws, however. The large, flat area that surrounded the building projected power in Corosaunt, were space was at a premium, but it also provided a space to protest that was difficult to section-off without erecting unsightly barriers or hundreds of Stormtroopers. Which was “bad optics,” he’d been told.

Leader Ren was all about optics now, under the advisement of Grand Architect Rae Sloane.

Grand Architect, Hux thought with distaste. What did that even mean?

In practice, it meant everything. Title. Privilege. Access. Command. Sloane had somehow made her way from being a half-forgotten ex-Imperial Admiral under Snoke to the puppet master of the young new Supreme Leader of the Galaxy.

Or… half the galaxy, as it were. Not that anyone would ever admit it. The First Order had seized power quickly in the vacuum it created, but exercising that power had proven difficult with a crippled navy and an inexperienced leader.

It had managed to govern, but only because there was no real alternative.

For the first few months, citizens had been war-weary and had seemed to grudgingly accept their new leadership. The First Order had managed to exaggerate the destruction of the Resistance on Crait, and the Resistance had done little to contradict those claims.

Under the direction of the Grand Architect, the First Order reformed itself into more of a civilian organization, which Ren had boldly declared “The Second Order.” The name didn’t stick, but it got the point across— Hux and those of his ilk were now second-tier.

The Battle of Nabat was Hux’s chance to reassert the power and importance of the First Order Navy… and he had foolishly spent it.

Now, as he walked up the steps of the ancient palace, he felt thoroughly diminished. Yet still defiant. There were dozens of protesters outside the entrance like always. Sloane had made a mockery of them. And he seemed to be the last one willing to stand against her.

******

After fidgeting in a turbolift surrounded by four red-clad Praetorians, Hux reached the top floor of the palace. The guards did not exit the lift with him; Ren did not trust them, and preferred the company of his dwindling troupe of Knights.

Knights, Grand Architects… it was all bizarre to him. The structure of the First Order was its strength; its distaste for irregularity was what distinguished it from the more lenient Empire.

Of course, there were exceptions even in the old days. The Supreme Leader and his knack for strange, showy garments that did little to disguise his rotting flesh and many deformities. The Knights of Ren, which were always outside the command structure (and, in some ways, above it).

But now those anomalies seemed to be the rule.

The Office of the Supreme Leader perfectly demonstrated the chaos. It was just as opulent as any of Snoke’s oversized robes, and brimming with objects and people.

Five Knights of Ren— including the non-human— stood guard in front of a vast collection of artifacts from every era of the galaxy. Three inferior Navy officers stood to the left. Clumped together like nervous schoolgirls at a party, he thought.

And at the center of it all sat Supreme Leader Ren; his Grand Architect poised above him like some ominous cloud.

Rae seemed to be older every time Hux saw her— her grey hair barely hanging onto the single streak of black that had long defined her “look.” Not that Hux noticed such things. And hated them.

Ren looked at him with no hint of sympathy but also no real anger. He had won; why should he hold a grudge? Rae eyed him with a subtle smirk. She was loving this.

“General Hux” Ren stated plainly. It enraged him.

“Grand General,” he reminded him. He was being toyed with.

“Yes, of course.” One of the Knights laughed a little too loud in the background. One of the twins, he noted. He’d remember that.

“Grand General Hux,” Sloane continued where Kylo left it “You stand accused of treason— of directly disobeying the command of Supreme Leader Ren. Do you deny it?”

Hux made a face. That half-sneer that his father once said made him look constipated. He said nothing.

Sloane continued, “Your unwarranted attack on a delicate Outer Rim planet not only made us look monstrous-- your absence allowed several breakouts of the established order at Kuat.”

“There are breakouts of the established order on your very doorstep! What about them?!” Hux challenged.

“That is being dealt with,” Ren interrupted. “We are here to discuss your actions. And their consequences.“

Rae smiled at him victoriously. He had risked it all even mentioning the protests.

“General Hux” he said pointedly. So… a demotion.

“You are to report to _The Frontier_ immediately and return to Kuat Yards— where you will maintain the peace.”

“ _The Frontier?!_ ” he gasped. “But… that is barely a Destroyer! What about _The Magnificent_?”

“ _The Frontier_ is a state-of-the-art ship that projects power without brute force,” Kylo said harshly. “It will suffice to quash the small rebellion. _The Magnificent_ will be given to the Grand Architect. She has uses for it that do not involve treason.”

Of course. For all her posturing about “optics” and “hearts and minds,” she was the cold opportunist they all were. And now she had his ship— the largest in the fleet since _The Supremacy_.

“You are dismissed,” she said.

******

As Hux exited via the turbolift, Kylo Ren turned to his mentor. “He will try to defy me again. Shouldn't we have made an example of him?”

Sloane touched his shoulder. “Stripping his rank will wound his pride, yes, but it will also rob him of power. I know his type; there were too many Imperials like him to count. He will fall in line.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Kylo questioned.

“Then we will crush him” Sloane replied calmly. “he has few friends in the Second Order.”

Kylo nodded to her thoughtfully as a red light in his desk screen began to flash.

A sick smile crossed his face like a smear as he read the transmission.

He looked to his Knights. “Friends. We’ve found her.”


	12. The Chosen Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is on a special mission from Jedi Master Yoda. But first, she must check in with the Resistance-- and make a droid and a General very happy.

In the midst of deep space, the _Falcon_ shuddered and stopped. Ahead of them, a sizable fleet of transporters, blockade runners, and medical ships sat, unmoving but in a recognizable formation.

BB-8 chirped about “home,” but Rey wasn’t too sure. She wouldn’t be sticking around long enough to settle.

The _Falcon’s_ transmitter lit up almost instantly. She’d given them no warning, but there was no time to waste. Fortunately, her ride was the most recognizable friendly ship in the galaxy.

With a tap of her headset, General Dameron’s voice came through loud and clear. “Rey! BB-8! We didn’t think we’d be seeing you so soon! You can dock with _Stardust_ and I’ll meet you at the lock.”

His voice seemed stronger than it had during their last conversation, when Leia’s death still weighed heavily on his chest. That was good; Poe deserved some peace. And it would make the fight ahead of them a lot easier.

As the docking clamps clicked into place, BB-8 rolled out of the cockpit towards the blast doors faster than she knew he could move.

“BB-8 my buddy!” came the ecstatic shout as man and droid were reunited. After a minute of belly-rubs and lot of rapid squeals and booping and bopping, Rey cleared her throat. The General looked up at her from the floor, unabashed and delighted.

“It’s good to see you both,” he grinned.

******

 _Stardust_ was a mid-sized corvette, but it was among the largest of the Resistance fleet. After the destruction of _The Raddus_ , General Leia (and, later, Poe) had opted for smaller, more nimble craft that would make the First Order’s hyperspace tracking less deadly. It also meant that there was no central command ship— the General moved from system to system and ship to ship with as little fanfare as possible.

As Rey inspected the ship on the way to bridge, she could tell signs of damage from a previous age— blaster-scoring and even what seemed to be the mark of a lightsaber.

When the reached the crowded bridge, Poe turned to her. “So, I expect you’re not here to reunite me with my droid,” he said cheerfully but with an overtone of suspicion.

“That’s correct. I’ve been given a new mission— one that might affect my place Resistance.”

Poe scowled. She knew she was a key part in his plan to overthrow the Order. But maybe he’d see this as an opportunity.

“This would move up our timetable significantly,” he said hesitantly after she’d told her plan. “I’m not sure we’re ready.”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “We may never be. But it’s gotta be us.”

He nodded. “BB-8 stays here. I need him, and he has too much in his head to risk exposure. But I have a replacement in mind…”

******

R2-D2 boarded the Falcon with a golden protocol droid fretting noisily behind him. “Do be careful artoo! What a dreadful place you’re going!”

R2 beeped a retort, then rotated his dome towards Rey.

“Hello, old friend. Ready for one last adventure?”

His exuberant reply made her smile.

******

 _The Millennium Falcon_ shrieked as it made its way into the thick, volcanic atmosphere of Mustafar. Even from here, Rey could sense the darkness that eclipsed the planet, and wondered silently why anyone would choose to live on a fiery rock in the middle of nowhere.

Yet here, she knew, was a place of power. One that had housed one of the greatest and most terrible Sith in history.

She also knew that her presence would not go unnoticed.

As the dark spire rose into view, R2 let out a nervous beep. He had been to this planet once before, he’d told her. But that was years before the castle’s construction.

Fortress Vader.

As it grew closer, Rey could see that it was ruinous; its forked towers had begun to crack and windows were broken. Yet it was still an ominous sight to behold.

She landed the ship in the grand platform at the castle’s midsection. There were signs of encampment: small tents and scattered garbage. No need for fires here, she thought to herself.

Rey and R2 made their way down twisting, dark corridors; no fully knowing where they were going or what their mission was. Yoda had to told her to come, and so she came.

Every once in a while, they heard rustling and the echoes of hushed voices in the distance. R2 turned on his scanners, but nothing. Perhaps the walls were too thick or the voices were disembodied. She hoped it was the former.

After what seemed like a lifetime of wandering, they turned a corner and entered what seemed to be the central chamber of the castle: a massive room with ceiling so high it seemed to go on forever into darkness. At the center of the room stood a raised, circular platform. It was difficult to make out what it may have been, maybe some kind of alter.

As Rey looked in awe of the room and R2 did his scans, a pale figure in dark robes emerged from nowhere and tapped Rey on the shoulder.

She spun around and drew her lightsaber on instinct, but the old man raised his hands and almost seemed to laugh at her.

“Calm yourself, child” came an ancient, gravelly voice, “I do not mean you harm. But there are those in this castle who would try. We must be quick.”

And with that, the old man turned, walked to the center of the room, and disappeared down a hole in the center.

Rey looked at R2, who looked incredibly skeptical for not having a face, and followed him into the tunnels.

As she caught up to him, he continued introducing himself. “I am Vaneé, the caretaker of this fortress and its lore. Many have come before you seeking knowledge. A frightened teenager with dark hair and wild eyes. A magnificent monster as tall as this room! A sad old Jedi who smelled like fish. And what is left of the natives, who seek to destroy its dark power.

For someone who seemed a century old, Rey found herself struggling to keep up as the ground sloped ever downward. “Are you a Sith?” she asked him. As if he would tell her freely.

“I am not. I knew the Sith, once. Before their destruction. But I am merely a scholar of the Force. I have no power nor wish to wield it.”

Rey nodded. She did not trust him, but she sensed he meant her no harm.

“The Sith you knew… it was Vader, wasn’t it?”

Vaneé smiled grimly. “So many now know that name. But few knew the man.”

At last the smooth, black floor began to level, and they came to a cavern deep beneath the castle walls.

“The castle itself is not ancient,” Vaneé told her, “but this shrine is as old as the oldest Sith. This is why Vader was drawn to this place— it is a well of dark energy.”

Rey looked around the massive cavern in awe. She felt cold, even in the midst of a volcanic planet. The darkness nearly overwhelmed her senses. Black statues of long-dead villains lined the walls and in the center: a massive pit.

Rey frowned. “If you study the Force, then you must know it is out of balance. The galaxy is in chaos and I don’t know why.”

He smiled at her. “It is. There was an ancient Sith prophecy that foretold the coming of The Chosen One— a Sith prodigy who would bring balance to the galaxy and exterminate the Jedi. In their arrogance, they never considered that this balance would be their downfall too.”

“Vader” Rey said, knowingly.

“Correct. But as the Living Force became balanced, both Jedi and Sith meddled in other, darker ways of self-preservation.”

He paused. “The Sith did so in this very room. But ultimately, it was the Jedi who were most… successful.”

Rey stood, confused. “The Jedi? How could they unbalance the Force? It was a Jedi who made it right!”

“The Living Force, yes. Vader eliminated the overgrown Jedi and then destroyed the Rule of Two.” He continued, “But it is Cosmic Force I am speaking about. A Force which your master and generations of Jedi have meddled with.”

Rey was visibly angry as much as she was internally confused. “That’s not true… it can’t be true! My master is at peace with the Force!”

Vaneé sneered at her. “If he was at peace, he’d be dead! Gone. But he and his kind have segmented them off from the whole of the Cosmic Force. And there will be no balance until they are One.”

“No! I don’t believe you!”

“You may not. But your role remains the same. What the Jedi have wrought can only be undone by the dark side. And thus, you will meet him. He is not The Chosen One, but he is chosen.”

“Kylo?”

Vaneé nodded. “He is on his way. Will you go with him?”

She had no other choice. This was her mission.

“Yes.”


	13. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe meet with the Resistance high council to detail their plan for liberating the galaxy. But no plans could prepare Finn for the aftermath.
> 
> Archive Warnings apply-- see tags.

Aboard the _The Spark_ , the Resistance high command gathered for a rare, in-person summit. Not wanting the repeat the mistakes the proceeded the Battle of Crait, Poe had rigorously kept members of the council strewn about the galaxy. But this was too important to risk leaking to the Holonet; only a single, heavily-encrypted transmission allowed the plan’s mastermind—and the council’s designated survivor—to appear via hologram.

Secretly, Poe liked the idea of Finn being far away from such a potentially dangerous meeting. And he had full confidence that Finn would make an incredible General if the worst happened and First Order tracked them. He could just make out the ring hanging around the blurred blue image’s neck, and it made him feel warm.

For the most part, the meeting was going well. Maz (who now served an in an advisory role) had made great suggestions about tactical places to strike within the Core worlds, in addition to the locations already operated by Resistance cells and affiliated rebels. Finn had raised objections about cities with high population densities that were well taken, but without those vital members of the Core, they stood little chance.

Poe was worried. “Even between our limited attacks in the Core, militia in the Outer Rim, and Rey’s mission, we hardly cover the whole galaxy. We just aren’t a big enough force to win outright. We might have the element of surprise, but we need more.”

Those on the council considered. Vice Admiral D'Acy, who was usually silent at meetings but was great at rousing the troopers, shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Snap Wexley, now representing Black Squadron, cleared his throat and looked to Finn. Even Finn seemed stumped.

It’s finally Maz who breaks the silence. In her ancient, cracked voice, she tells them, “The galaxy is restless! There are rumors of daily protests, even on Coruscant. And I have it on firm authority that the there are strikes happening right now at Kuat Yards. If people can take a stand in the most heavily occupied territories, perhaps the whole Core is ready to revolt— we just need to give them a reason.”

The council nods in agreement, and Poe feels a little more hopeful, but it is Finn who really gets excited.

Shifting in blue turned to Poe. “Maz is right. We need to stop thinking of ourselves as the saviors of the galaxy. We alone won’t win this war.” He smiled at Poe. “We are the spark. And I know what will light the fuse. We just need to get a message onto the Holonet.”

Maz smiled mischievously. “If it is distribution you need, I know a man.”

Finn was cautious. “If it’s DJ, we’ll pass.”

Some chuckles came from across the council. Maz did not seem amused. “DJ was _your_ great find, if you’ll remember. The man I am thinking of is an old friend… and much more stylish.”

Poe smiled. “Lando.”

******

Finn ended the transmission on a high note. They had worked out the intricacies of his plan, and he felt confident. After all this time—after a lifetime of the First Order being a constant threat—this might actually be the end.

He couldn’t wait to tell Rose. Technically she wasn’t on the council and didn’t have the clearance, but he trusted her completely. And he was grinning so much now that she’d immediately know something was up.

He clutched the ring around his neck, still getting used to the sensation, and made his way out of the tent he’d hidden at the edge of the camp. At the doorway, he stumbled.

There, on the ground, lay the corpse of Rose Tico.

Finn reeled in shock, his head spinning as he struggled to comprehend. “Rose! Rose!” he screamed as he dove down to hold her. He held her tight, desperate for some movement, some sign of life. But she was gone.

A knife wound was sunk right into her heart, but there was no sign of the blade, or more importantly, the villain who did this.

He wept for her, but he was also enraged. How could this happen?? This camp was supposed to be safe?? Who would have—

He stopped shaking, laid her down, and looked towards the camp. The tent in the center, where the defectors were held, was burning.

He rushed toward the fire, desperate to save anyone he could. He couldn’t save Rose, but he’d be damned if he didn’t save his fellow defectors— men he didn’t know, but shared a bond with.

He reached the tent as Resistance members were containing the fire, and rushed inside without thought for his personal safety.

Three bodies—still in white armor apart from their helmets—lay on the ground. Still tied up. All dead. A knife wound in all of them.

Beside them lay a Twi'lek rebel he didn’t recognize. She was badly bleeding, but somehow still alive.

He went to her, and she mumbled her last words in his ear: “ _Pyre_.”


End file.
